Sabrina and Friends
by viva-la-chienne
Summary: I wrote this when I was about ten or eleven. I wasn't very good at writing then and have improved greatly. Please don't review, this is just something I felt like uploading.


So long ago Sarina, Merlin, Mirtra, and Ancestor met Ancestor 2, Stan, and Standora.It may seem like a long time but it isn't.It was just yesterday.  
  
The last time you saw these very good friends was when they were boarding a spaceship to have a very fun space party.well this story doesn't not even include funness (until the very end of course (). Mirtra, Ancestor, and Sarina have boarded the spaceship but something very weird happens the spaceship blasts off all by itself without Merlin! Back down on the ground Merlin is trying to wave them down.  
  
"You guys! Get back here right now!" He said as the spaceship gets closer to the earth's atmosphere.  
  
"What is going on with the space ship!" said Ancestor.  
  
"I'm not sure!" Mirtra says and he walks over to the keyboard. "I think there might be a virus in the ship!"  
  
"Your exactly right!" said a picture on the computer screen.  
  
"OH MY GOODNESS! ITS STAN, STANDORA, ANCESTOR 2, and some other guy!" said the three good friends.  
  
"This other guy" said Ancestor 2 "Just happens to be the most powerful wizard around! His name is Sythrin!"  
  
"O NO! I've heard about this Sythrin guy. He made the most powerful potion ever made.The Everlasting Potion." said Ancestor  
  
Meanwhile back on the ground Merlin is trying to figure out a way to get them down here or get up there.  
  
"Hhhmmm! I know! I'll use the teleporter and teleport myself up there!" said Merlin.  
  
While Merlin sets up the teleporter a horrible thing happens Up There. Sythrin's army of trolls has invaded the ship (not really.its just for affect ()! And once again Sarina has said a spell that made Britney Spears show up! "I'm a ssssllllllaaaaavvvvveeeeee for you!"  
  
"Sarina! Not again!" says Merlin as he begins to appear on the ship.  
  
Now all four friends are on the ship and in serious danger! What will they do!  
  
"I'm going to go make a banana split! Be right back guys!" said Sarina thinking wrong once again  
  
"Oh no you won't!" said Ancestor while grabbing Sarina.  
  
Meanwhile Mirtra is trying to stop the four evil evil evil evil evil evil villains. He succeeds at getting their virus out of the ship but along with the virus Merlin, Sarina, and Ancestor disappear to The Unknown Realm where the four villains are. All of a sudden Mirtra hears a voice.  
  
"Boy! Did that virus mess me up!" said a new voice on the screen.  
  
"Who are you?" said Mirtra.  
  
"My name is Coma and you are." Coma pauses to load the information "Mirtra James Spellmen of planet earth. You are the ruler of the Other Realm and have many magical powers."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"Well I am a computer you know!"  
  
"Well.uummm.Coma could you please help me find my other friends?"  
  
"Of course I will!"  
  
Coma's face blinks off the screen and then a map shows up  
  
"They are in the Unknown Realm on the planet of Kosh and are on the tropical island of Fotch" "Well I really don't know where that is so could you maybe get us there?"  
  
"Of course!" Coma says while shaking her head.  
  
The engine begins to blast again. As the ship blast far into the galaxy Mirtra's Second Sight kicks in and he sees his friends being treated horribly. After this disturbing sight a potion comes off the potions rack and lands on the computer. Coma begins to go wacko! A flash of light comes and then Mirtra sees this girl with the face of Coma from the computer!  
  
"Is that you Coma?" said Mirtra  
  
"I guess it is me.How did this happen?" asks Coma  
  
"One of the potions came off the rack and leaked into the computer"  
  
"Wow I didn't know human potions were that powerful."  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm being rude by not telling you everything about you being a human now but could you do me a favor and point your finger at that glass and say Vallsco"  
  
"Okay." says Coma while pointing her finger at the glass  
  
"Vallsco!"  
  
All of a sudden the glass comes together and the bottle is back to normal.  
  
"I knew the Magic Potion spilled on you! Oh well." says Mirtra  
  
"Well maybe we should start our trip to get your friends back"  
  
"Yeah. We probably should."  
  
Meanwhile on the Island of Fotch Merlin, Sarina, and Ancestor are trapped in a cage with a foolish guard guarding them. "He mister guard could you maybe give us those keys and the bottles with the magic in them." said Sarina.  
  
"NO!" says the babyish guard.  
  
"We'll get you some pizza if you do what she said!" says Merlin.  
  
"YYYUUUMMMMMMYYYY! Pizza!" says the guard and begins to hand over the keys and bottles of magic.  
  
"Thank you." Says Ancestor as she is handed the keys and bottles.  
  
The good friends then drink the magic and unlocked them selfs from the cage.  
  
"On my opinion that was a foolish thing to do" says Stan in the security room in the building.  
  
"Well at least the traps ahead of them will get rid of them for good." said Ancestor 2.  
  
"Hopefully" Standora murmurs to her self as she knows they don't usually succeed. And she was exactly right. A spaceship was coming to the ground on the island. Little did they know that the spaceship would only make more trouble for the evil villains.  
  
"I knew this place had traps" said Ancestor.  
  
"At least we escaped from them. And look at the bright side.we just passed a bright tunnel. Probably is Stan and Standora's office place." Says Sarina as she finally say something good today!  
  
"Hold up! We have to go in there!" said Merlin as he begins to turn around. Little did he and his friends know what they were about to mess with.  
  
"I think we should go that way" said Coma  
  
"Well I think we should go that way!" said Mirtra  
  
"Okay! I give up!"  
  
As the walked down the tunnel they saw a bright light.  
  
"That must be their main office!" said Mirtra  
  
"Let's go down it!" said Coma.  
  
"Hahahahahaha! They're coming in here!" said Sythrin.  
  
"Now we will really get them" said Stan as Merlin grabbed onto his neck.  
  
"Now Stan I thought I told you! Violence is not the key!" said Merlin.  
  
"But yet it is." Said Standora while pointing her "powerful" finger at Merlin. "Put him down!"  
  
"Oh don't worry about that bimbo! We have bigger troubles like the little girl, the ancestor lady, that girl from the computer, and the so called "most powerful"." Said Ancestor 2.  
  
All of a sudden the room grows dim as the others enter the room. Green smoke appears and Sythrin takes center stage.  
  
"None of you better move because if you do I'm going to use The Everlasting Potions and bet that you all don't want me to do that!" said Sythrin in a crackling voice.  
  
"I can believe he is threatening us with that!" said Sarina  
  
A miracle happens as Sarina get and idea! She snaps her fingers and Britney Spears from the ship comes in for a distraction.  
  
"Opps I did it again!" said Britney.  
  
"Finally some good thinking from Sarina today!" said Ancestor.  
  
"Hey! I always think good" Sarina said while thinking of an ice cream sundae.  
  
While Sythrin is distracted by Britney, Mirtra runs up to him and grabs the potion but then two spiny hands rap around his neck.  
  
"Oh no you won't!" said Ancestor 2.  
  
"Oh yes he will" said Merlin letting go of Stan and tripping Ancestor 2.  
  
"I thinks its time to end this!" said Ancestor "Chin voe! Chin loe!"  
  
The evil villains then suddenly begin moving into the middle.  
  
"AAAAHHH!" said Sythrin "This Ancestor lady sure is powerful!"  
  
After the four friends rounded them up and sent them to the Other Realm jail (for the billionth time) they went over and introduced them selfs to Coma.  
  
"I can't believe you came right out of the computer!" said Sarina after hearing Mirtra's story on the way home "Now I thinks its time for my ice cream sundae!"  
  
"Well guys it's been a very crazy day." said Merlin  
  
"Yup it sure has." Said Coma  
  
"And now we have a new magical friend in our group!" said Ancestor.  
  
"Yea!" the five friends said at the same time.  
  
"I've got an idea guys," Sarina said while stuffing her face with ice cream "Let's have a welcome party for Coma!"  
  
"Yea!" said the group. Little did they know that the things coming ahead could change their lives forever.  
  
The End 


End file.
